


Maybe I Do

by Kiwi_16



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angsty angsty angst, Bottom!Lance, Crying, Fighting, Gay, Happy Ending, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Smut, Love, M/M, NSFW, Oral, Smut, blowjob, klance, top!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_16/pseuds/Kiwi_16
Summary: “I think about you when I'm lonely, and wanted to be with you only. But that's me being honest, and I don't want to be honest.I swear I don't think about you... But then again maybe I do.”Maybe I Do, Nick WayneKeith is gone and Lance can’t understand why he feels the way he does. And when Keith returns everything erupts.Angst/NSFW/happy ending





	Maybe I Do

Keith.  
All he ever dreamed about was Keith.  
And Lance was getting sick of it.

Ever since Keith left with the Blade of Marmora, Lance hadn’t been himself. He tried to be the same goofy, fun loving guy, but something was off. 

“Fuck Keith.” Lance grumbled to himself multiple times a day. “Why do I even care that he’s gone?” He would train alone, punching at bags, imagining Keith’s face was there. He wished he could kick his ass and train with him like they used to. (Well usually Keith kicked HIS ass, but that was besides the point...)

At night when everyone went back to their rooms, Lance would lay in bed and stare at his ceiling. What was Keith doing right now? Are they okay? Does he ever think about me? Was Keith dead?

These thoughts swirled around his head constantly. Most nights he could hardly sleep and when he did finally drift off, well... Keith was there. Most nights he dreamed of Keith screaming for help or Keith running back to the team only to be killed right in front of their eyes. Lance would wake up in a cold sweat, completely shaken up and disgusted by the images. 

But on the few good nights, he dreamed Keith was there with him. They would sit together on the bed, talking and laughing together, and eventually Keith would lean in and place a soft kiss on Lance’s lips. After those dreams, Lance would blink open his eyes and find his face wet with tears. Lance missed Keith more than he could even imagine.

When the day came that Keith arrived back at the Castle of Lions, Lance didn’t know what to think. Well... he knew exactly what to think. “How the fuck did he get hotter?!” He screamed internally. Keith’s dark hair had grown a few inches and his body looked even more built than before. His Blade of Marmora uniform fit him in all the right places and Lance had to be catch himself or else he’d be staring all day. 

Even though Lance was so relieved to have Keith back safe and sound, he refused to let it show. Lance would rather die than have Keith know how much he cared about him. He stormed away to his room, not wanting to see anyone at the moment. 

He stayed in his room until after dinner. Hunk and Pidge knocked on his door once to check on him, but other than that everyone else left him alone. Around ten o’clock at night Lance felt his stomach growl. No matter how confused or angry he was at Keith, he still needed to eat. 

He left his room not bothering to change out of his pajamas, and walked down the empty hallway towards the kitchen. As he walked a door slid open suddenly to his right and he froze. Standing in the door way was Keith.

“Lance?” Keith asked. “What are you doing up?” He raised an eyebrow. “Couldn’t sleep?” Lance swallowed down the ten different things he wanted to say and simply nodded walking away. “Hey wait,” Keith said, stepping out into the hallway. Lance stopped and grimaced, not knowing what to expect. “I haven’t seen you much since I’ve been back. Are you sure you’re okay?” 

Lance snapped at that moment. All the weeks of worrying and nightmares and unknown feelings finally boiled over. “I’m fucking great Keith.” Lance spat, not turning around to face him. 

Keith’s face fell, “Lance. What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to talk! Especially not with you.” Lance whipped his head around to stare at him. His brows furrowed in frustration. 

“What did I ever do to you?” Keith asked, his voice raising slightly in defense.

Lance let out a laugh, “Nothing Keith. You’ve done nothing.” He rolled his eyes.

“Would you just talk to me?” Keith asked crossing his arms. 

Lance shook his head in disbelief, “You really have no idea, huh?” He began, “You have no idea how much we were worried about you. You have no idea how much the team struggled without you here. You have no idea how much I-“ he cut himself off, biting his tongue.

“I have no idea how much you what?” Keith asked in a softer tone.

Lance felt a slight blush cross his cheeks, “How much I missed you.” He replied. Keith’s eyes grew slightly wider. It was too late to back down now. “I missed you, okay? Sue me.” Lance continued, “I hated not knowing where you were. I hated you not being here. I was so... scared.” He felt tears come to his eyes and he didn’t even fight them. He was so emotionally exhausted he was done holding back. 

“Lance I....” Keith’s voice trailed off.

“No you listen!” Lance shouted, pointing a finger at him. Keith shut his mouth. “Do you have any idea what I went through? I couldn’t sleep without dreaming about you. I couldn’t train without wishing you were with me. I couldn’t think without thinking about you!” He felt the first tear fall down his cheek. “I was so sick and tired of being worried about you!” 

“I can take care of myself!” Keith shot back. “I don’t need anyone to worry about me!”

“You don’t get to just leave and expect me not to care!” Lance yelled. 

“Why do you even care so much about me anyway?!” Keith shouted.

“Because I love you!” Lance sobbed. That was it. He loved Keith. He was too scared to admit that to himself, but he knew deep down it was true. And now it was out in the air hanging between them. It was so thick Lance felt like he couldn’t breathe. Keith’s body seemed frozen, his face softening slightly. Lance never broke eye contact as his tears continued to trickle down his face. “I love you.” He repeated more for himself than for Keith. He needed to hear those words on his lips after weeks of holding them back. 

Keith blinked a few times staring at Lance. “I... Lance.” He said his eyes searching the floor for the answer.

“What? You gonna tell me to get over it?” Lance continued, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. “You’re gonna just blow me off and act like this conversation never happened?!” He was screaming at this point, and he didn’t care. “What are you gonna do Keith!?”

His sentence was cut off by Keith’s lips against his. Lance’s eyes widened in shock, but he didn’t have time to even think before Keith was slipping his tongue into his mouth. His eyes filled with tears as he grabbed onto Keith, desperate for more.

Lance gave in completely to everything Keith did. He was tired of fighting and ignoring his emotions. This is what he wanted. This is what his body craved. This is what he had been missing. The hole in his chest was slowly being filled again the longer Keith’s mouth was on his. Lance was intoxicated by it.

“I’m sorry.” Keith finally said once they pulled apart. “I didn’t know. If I had known I never would have....” he trailed off looking into Lance’s blue eyes. No other words needed to be said as Lance leaned in for another kiss.

The longer they kissed the filthier it got. Lance’s hands were underneath Keith’s shirt as he felt along his chest muscles. Keith bit at Lance’s bottom lip before moving down to suck at his neck. They both were grabbing and touching and kissing as if their lives depended on it. “Bed.” Lance breathed. Keith got the gist and grabbed Lance’s hand, pulling him into his room, quickly locking the door behind them. 

They came together again like magnets, pulling at hair and grabbing at clothes. It didn’t take long for both of them to be just in boxers as they collapsed on the bed together. Lance was on his back and Keith hovered above him, taking in all of Lance’s tan skin. He peppered Lance’s bare chest with kisses and licked experimentally at Lance’s nipple. Keith observed Lance’s reaction watching him shudder and hold back a moan. He hummed in approval moving to the other nipple to lick it as well. “K-Keith...” Lance panted weakly.

Keith continued his assault, getting sloppier with his love bites as he traveled lower. He wasn’t thinking clearly and he really didn’t care. From the first kiss, his body was set on fire. There was no stopping it now. All he needed was Lance. All he wanted was Lance. And he was not going to let this moment slip away.

He slid down Lance’s boxers, releasing his erection. Lance made a muffled noise in embarrassment but Keith simply grabbed his cock and stroked it. “Beautiful.” Keith murmured before kissing from the base to the tip. Lance groaned at the touch. 

Keith licked lightly at his cock, desperate for more but wanting to take his time as well. He twirled his tongue around the head, tasting the precum that had surfaced. “Ahh!” Lance shouted, his body wound up like a rubber band. “Shit.” He whispered under his breath. Apparently Keith knew what he was doing. 

Keith opened his mouth and lowered his head onto Lance’s cock, taking all of it. He gagged as it hit the back of his throat but he stilled letting his body adjust before continuing. He moved up and down his length, his lips wrapped tightly around it. He hummed in approval watching Lance squirm. 

The feel of Keith’s mouth on him was too much. Lance was coming undone. “Keith I’m g-gonna-“ he spat out quickly but it was too late. He came in Keith’s mouth with a loud moan, his hands buried in his black hair holding him still. His whole body shook in pleasure as he rode out his orgasm, slowly rolling his hips, pushing more into Keith’s mouth.

Keith moaned at the feeling and lifted off of his cock, gulping in air. He licked his lips and gave a small smile looking up at Lance. Lance reached for him and pulled him back up, crushing his lips against Keith’s. Lance’s tongue licked into his mouth, tasting his own come. He moaned against his lips, his mind still hazy from his orgasm. 

Keith pulled away much too soon and crawled off the bed. Lance’s heart beat fast thinking Keith was going to walk out the door. But he came back quickly holding a bottle of lube and tossing it onto the bed. Lance’s mouth went dry at the sight. “Is this... okay?” Keith asked, watching Lance’s face. 

He nodded without hesitation, “Please.” He replied. Keith poured lube onto his fingers and spread Lance’s legs to get a better view. He ran the tip of his finger over Lance’s asshole and massaged him gently. Keith slowly pushed in his pointer finger, taking his time to make sure Lance was fully prepared. Lance let out little moans and whimpers at the touch. “Ah fuck...” He bit his lip.

Keith pushed in and out, eventually adding a second finger. He felt Lance’s hole clamp around him and he could only imagine how good it would feel on his cock. He slowly picked up the pace before adding a third finger. Lance was in heaven and he shouted Keith’s name, throwing his head back. 

Keith removed his fingers and quickly took off his own boxers, flinching as the cold air hit his cock. He poured more lube onto his shaft and stroked his cock to spread it. Lance stared up at him through lidded eyes, spread out beautifully beneath him, and Keith could have came just from that image alone. He lined himself up and let the tip of his cock press against the tight ring of muscle. 

“Are you ready?” He asked, looking down at Lance. Lance gave a small nod and Keith lost all self control. He pushed into Lance and only waited a moment before slipping all the way inside. Keith growled in pleasure and fisted the sheets next to Lance’s head.

“Ah!” Lance cried out, feeling so full. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes as he felt Keith inside of him. “K-Keith!” He shouted out, breathing hard.

“Shh shh, it’s okay.” Keith said calmly, bending down to kiss away his tears. “I’m here. I’m right here.” He cooed and ran his fingers gently through Lance’s hair. “I’m not going anywhere.” He reminded him. Lance bit his lip and nodded slightly. Keith took that as a sign to move. He slowly pulled back before pushing back in, his eyes never leaving Lance’s face. “Tell me if I need to stop.” Keith said pulling out again.

“Don’t... don’t stop.” Lance panted, his body burned at the feeling. Keith slipped out of Lance almost completely before shoving back into him. Lance let out a gasp, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. “Yes.” He said, licking his lips. “More.” 

Keith groaned at Lance’s words and lost all control. He picked up the pace, thrusting quickly in and out of Lance. He grabbed onto Lance’s hips, digging his nails into his skin. Lance moaned and screamed in pleasure, his mind only focused on Keith’s cock. “Shit Lance.” Keith growled as he bent down to kiss his neck. Lance threw his arms around Keith’s shoulders and gripped his hair tightly. 

“More Keith!” Lance begged. “M-more!” His eyes were screwed shut as he relished in every movement. Keith’s mouth on his neck, Keith’s hands gripping his skin, and Keith’s cock sliding in and out of him. “‘S good...” Lance slurred, completely delirious.

Keith felt dangerously close to tipping over the edge. “Lance!” He cried out. “F-f-fuck!” He shoved Lance down onto his cock and came deep inside him.

“Keith!” Lance screamed as he hit his prostate over and over again. Lance let out a choked noise as he came again, shooting all over his stomach and chest. His body was shivering uncontrollably as his orgasm suffocated him. Keith felt Lance’s hole tighten and moaned through his orgasm. He slowed his thrusts and stopped completely, panting into Lance’s ear.

“W... wow.” Keith exhaled, his body tingling all over. 

Lance swallowed hard and nodded, “Yeah... wow.” He mumbled. Eventually, Keith pulled out of him and got Lance a towel to clean up. Keith fell onto the bed next to Lance and tried to calm his breathing.

They turned to stare at each other, lying there together. No words needed to be spoken between them. Keith slowly pulled Lance in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Lance laid his head down on his chest and listened to his heart beat. Lance was exhausted and his eyes fell closed. As he drifted off to sleep he could have sworn he heard Keith whisper “I love you.” And no dream could ever compare to the real thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> More content follow my Twitter: @_kiwi_16


End file.
